Pieces Of Memories
by Snowy Coyote
Summary: Aku memang sedih kehilangan keluargaku, tapi ternyata ada 'keluarga' lain yang siap menerimaku masuk ke dalam anggotanya... My first FF at this fandom. Shirou POV. RnR?


**A/N:** Moshi-moshi minna-san. Watashi ni Mist desu (membungkuk hormat). Perkenalkan, saya author baru disini, salam kenal senior sekalian. Semoga kita bisa berteman dan meramaikan fandom ini bersama. Ini fanfic pertama Mist untuk fandom ini, jadi kalau ada kekurangan dan lainnya mohon bimbingan senior sekalian. Akhir kata, happy reading, ya ^_^

**Pieces Of Memories**

Story Made By © **Mist.a Railgun Fubuki**

Disclaimer Inazuma Eleven © **Level-5**

Inspired By ©**S a k i g a n e**

Rate: K+

**Warning**[s]: misstypo, Shiro pov, bad-ending, suck diction, ooc, and too many ^_^

_**++Happy Reading++**_

…

**Shirou POV **

Sudah bertahun-tahun sejak kepergian adik kembarku tercinta, aku tumbuh besar seorang diri. Aku berusaha untuk kuat, aku berusaha untuk tegar walaupun aku harus maju seorang diri. Dulu kupikir tidak akan ada yang bisa menandingi kehebatan kombinasi diriku dengan Atsuya. Adik tercintaku dengan lihai mengambil ahli bola dan membobol gawang lawan, dan aku dengan telaten membantu goalkeeper untuk menjaga keselamatan gawang kami. Kupikir tidak ada yang akan berubah dari semua itu, aku menjaga bagian belakang dan Atsuya melawan ke depan. Aku pelindung dan Atsuya penyerang.

Tapi sejak insiden yang membuatku benar-benar menangis dalam hujan …  
>Dimana kedua orang tua tercintaku berserta Atsuya pergi ke dunia sana untuk selama-lamanya. Dan yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menangis, menangis dan menangis. Tapi aku tidak ingin terlihat lemah. Aku ingin tetap sempurna, walaupun tidak ada Atsuya disampingku, walaupun tidak ada lagi yang maju ke depan bersamaku …<p>

Aku ingin sempurna. Ya, aku ingin sempurna. Syal peninggalan Atsuya yang menjadi bukti nyata kalau aku ingin menjadi sempurna. Begitu kupakai syal itu di tubuhku, maka arwah Atsuya pun akan merasuki tubuhku, seakan-akan tubuhku adalah tubuhnya. Dan dengan kekuatan ganda seperti itu aku sangat puas. Puas bisa menjadi sempurna, puas bisa menjaga dua bagian sekaligus dalam lapangan peperangan ini, puas bisa membalaskan hasrat Atsuya untuk tetap ingin bermain di lapangan sepak bola yang berkilauan …

Sejak bertemu Endou, semuanya berubah. Sejak bertemu dengan Raimon, semuanya berbeda. Aku yakin tim Raimon berbeda dengan tim sepak bola manapun. Raimon memiliki anggota-anggota yang kuat. Bukan kuat kemampuan saja, tapi juga kuat hati mereka. Walaupun awalnya lemah, walaupun awalnya bermula dari nol, tapi dengan bimbingan semangat Endou yang tidak terkalahkan siapapun, akhirnya mereka bisa maju ke pelosok dunia dengan kekuatan diri mereka sendiri. Dan itulah yang menginspirasikan diriku …

Hidup tidak harus menjadi sempurna, karena tidak ada manusia yang sempurna di dunia ini. Itulah yang kupelajari dari Raimon, mereka berjuang dan maju dengan kekuatan mereka sendiri. Dan mereka menjadi kuat bukan karena kelebihan mereka, tapi karena kekurangan mereka. Sejak itu aku sadar kalau kekuatan bukanlah segala-galanya. Dan dengan hati ikhlas aku melepas syal itu, memutuskan kekuatan Atsuya yang mengalir di tubuhku. Tapi bukan bearti Atsuya menghilang …

… Atsuya akan selalu ada di hatiku, akan selalu ada di perasaanku. Dan aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya, adikku tercinta.

Aku sangat gembira bisa berkenalan dengan banyak orang di Raimon, terlebih-lebih Endou. Kapten Raimon satu ini memanglah kapten yang perlu diacungi jempol, sekalipun terjatuh beribu-ribu kali, Endou tidak pernah menyerah. Endou selalu bangkit dan bangkit dari jatuhnya, dan itulah yang membuat semua anggota Raimon menghormatinya.

Terkadang kalau berkumpul bersama, Raimon tidak lagi terlihat sebagai tim sepak bola, tapi sebagai keluarga. Entah hanya aku yang berpikir demikian atau mereka juga… tapi itulah kenyataannya. Ada tawa bersama yang membuat sesak di hati menghilang, ada juga curhatan hati yang selalu ditanggap satu sama lain, juga ada duka di masing-masing kepribadian anggota Raimon.

Kalau melihat mereka tertawa bersama, aku jadi teringat akan keluargaku. Dulu sama seperti Endou dan lainnya, aku dan Atsuya juga sering sekali berbagi cerita konyol lalu melepas gelak tawa kami. Atau terkadang makan bersama keluarga juga tidak jarang berbagi cerita, terlebih lagi Atsuya sangat blak-blakan untuk menceritakan kejadian demi kejadian konyol yang dialaminya. Melihat tawa natural Ayah dan Ibu pun membuatku bahagia …

Kalau melihat mereka berlatih keras, aku juga teringat akan keluargaku. Dulu aku dan Atsuya berlatih keras berdua agar bisa menjadi pemain sepak bola yang kuat, bisa berkerja sama satu sama lain, dan saling melengkapi kekurangan yang kami miliki. Kedua orang tua kami pun sangat mendukung, terkadang Ayah membantu kami latihan. Lalu hidangan teh hangat yang dibuat Ibu untuk menundahi latihan kami juga sangat lezat …

Kalau melihat mereka saling berbagi cerita, aku pun teringat akan keluargaku lagi. Walaupun saling melengkapi satu sama lain, tetap saja setiap manusia pasti memiliki masalah. Dan aku maupun Atsuya sering kali curhat satu sama lain, berharap yang mendengarkan curhatan itu mau memberikan solusi. Dan aku paling ingat, disaat aku bertengkar dengan Atsuya, ibulah yang memberikanku solusi yang tepat sampai aku bisa berbaikan dengan adikku yang keras kepala itu, sungguh manis …

Kalau melihat anggota Raimon memasak, aku kembali terkenang keluargaku dulu. Terkadang aku dan Atsuya meminta Ibu atau Ayah untuk mengajari kami bagaimana caranya memasak makanan yang ringan. Kan bisa saja kalau kedua orang tua kami berpergian, jadi aku dan Atsuya tidak perlu menahan lapar. Dan, duh! Payahnya ibuku, ia paling susah dalam hal masakan. Garam dan gula sering sala, bahkan ada yang masih mentah atau jadi gosong. Justru masakan papa yang enak! Ehm, tapi hanya Ramen buatan Ibu yang rasanya paling enak …

Kalau melihat Raimon tengah bertanding, aku jadi teringat masa-masa Atsuya masih hidup bersamaku dan bertanding bersama. Di setiap pertandingan, dimana ada aku, pasti ada Atsuya. Kami selalu melengkapi satu sama lain, dan bahkan kombinasi kami diakui banyak tim yang kami kalahkan. Orang tua kami pun sangat bangga kepada kami, melihat senyum kedua orang tua kami, aku dan Atsuya ikut bangga bisa membuat kedua orang tua kami bahagia …

Kalau melihat Raimon diambang kesulitan, aku jadi teringat dulu dimana kondisiku yang begitu miris. Begitu kedua orang tuaku berserta Atsuya tiada di depan mataku, sungguh hatiku sangat sakit. Rasanya aku ingin memarahi ketidak-adilan Tuhan atas kepergian mereka yang begitu mendadak ini, tapi tidak bisa. Menangis sekuat apapun, berteriak sekencang apapun, mengutuk diri senista apapun, mereka tetap tidak akan kembali …

Tapi begitu Raimon selalu bangkit meskipun mereka terus didesak dalam kesulitan membuatku sadar kalau tidak ada gunanya untuk terus terpuruk. Di dunia ini tidak ada yang mustahil, bahkan kita bisa menimbulkan keajaiban asalkan kita percaya. Raimon terus percaya pada kemenangan, percaya pada teman mereka satu sama lain, karena itu mereka bisa menciptakan keajaiban …

… begitu diriku terpuruk karena seorang diri, tapi ternyata itu tidak benar. Endou dan kawan-kawan siap mengulurkan tangan hangat mereka padaku kapan saja, dan aku dengan senang hati menerima uluran tangan mereka, membawaku ke dalam 'keluarga' yang hangat.

Sungguh, Raimon adalah tim yang sangat kucintai …

**OWARI**

**A/N: **Mist back. Bagaimana cerita pertama Mist untuk fandom InaIre pertama? Apa ini masih jelek atau banyak kekurangan? Maaf, ya kalau ceritanya pendek, tapi Mist sudah berusaha semampu Mist untuk sekarang, mungkin kalau Mist berkembang lagi, Mist akan membuat cerita yang lebih panjang lagi. Mohon bimbingan senpai sekalian, jangan sungkan untuk memberikan review, karena review kalian sangat berguna untuk Mist pelajari nantinya :D

…**always miss you**

**++ MIST**


End file.
